As Good As New
by iJ3i
Summary: Unsure and nervous, Kurama realizes that there are several pressing matters in his life that he needs to clear up before he can truly can consider his experience in the human world worth it.


Just thought you should know: Mild shounen-ai, HieixKurama goodness

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho was created by Yoshihiro Togashi. Please do not construe the writing and posting of this fanfiction a claim to ownership in any form.

* * *

**As Good As New: Part One**

Kurama looked up at his teacher as a slip of paper was placed face down on his desk. He smiled up at her briefly before turning the paper over. Straight A's. Shiori would be proud. Kurama smirked as he opened his folder and sat the paper inside. It wasn't the biggest surprise, but he had to admit, it pleased him to see all his hard work paying off.

The room was abuzz with disappointed sighs and happy gasps. Kurama had no one in particular to speak to about his grades, but people did ask him every once and a while. There was nothing for him to do but wait for the bell to ring. Then, he was home free. He wouldn't have to return to the school until the next week, when he would graduate. He gave his folder a few taps before resting his elbow on it and facing the wall. He was quite bored, and since he didn't have to pay attention in class anymore, he let his mind wander.

Oddly, he thought of school. What a thing to think about, given his situation. He closed his eyes, giving in to the notion of daydreaming. Not too soon after, he was deeply lost in thought.

The first thing he saw was Hiei, and he was in Kurama's bedroom. It didn't take Kurama long to notice that the scene before him was the exact memory of the previous night. Hiei was staring at him while he sat at his desk.

_'Why aren't you doing your work?' he asked. Kurama looked over to him._

_'There is no more,' he explained. 'I've completed my lessons.' Hiei took a step closer._

_'Does this mean you're finished here?' he asked._

_'Finished…where?'_

_'Here…in the human world.' Kurama shook his head, smiling._

_'No,' he explained. 'I still have a lifetime to go.' Hiei shook his head as well, and looked out the window._

_'When will you return?' he asked. 'How can you just stay here?'_

_'It's not hard for me,' Kurama said. 'I enjoy it here.'_

_'How?' Hiei's expression was determined._

_'In a way, it suits me.'_

_'It can't possibly,' Hiei said._

_'How would you know?' Kurama said. Hiei folded his arms, leaning on the desk._

_'You're a demon, Kurama,' he began. 'This is nothing like the demon world.'_

_'So then…I'm lying?' Kurama inquired. Hiei looked at him._

_'I think that's something you need to ask yourself.'_

_'You think I've spent 18 years in this form not thinking any of this over?'_

_'Sure you have,' Hiei said. 'You just let the wrong people influence your decision.' Kurama frowned._

_'So, then I should let you influence me now and rethink my decision?' he asked. 'I don't think so.'_

_'You're that sure of yourself?' Hiei asked, in the type of tone that made it clear he didn't believe that Kurama was._

_'Hiei, I'll never be sure of myself. I never have been and I never will be. But in the meantime, I'm definitely not complaining.' Hiei nodded._

_'You never make anything easy for me,' he said and left out the window_. Kurama opened his eyes, perking slightly, returning to reality. He did a quick check around the room to see if anyone was watching. This was unconsciously done, for Kurama didn't really care. He pulled his notebook and folder closer to his body and closed his eyes again. This time, he used his entire palm to hold his head up. He sighed and let his mind wander again. Kuwabara's face was the first he saw.

'Eeee! Urameshi!!' Yusuke was several feet away from where Kurama and Kuwabara stood waiting. He gave Kuwabara a quick once over before walking over. Kuwabara was hysterically excited over the piece of paper he held. Then it dawned on Kurama that this, too, was a memory. It was the previous day, directly after school, when he'd gone over to see the pair. The paper Kuwabara flashed so happily towards Yusuke was one announcing that Kuwabara had won a scholarship to the school he wanted to attend.

_'Nice work, Kuwabara…' Yusuke said, holding the paper away and grinning. 'Didn't know you had it in you.' Kuwabara cheesed, standing taller._

_'I can't believe it!' he said. 'I ranked in the top 10!' Kurama smiled._

_'We're all very proud of you, Kazuma-kun,' he said. It was what he'd begun calling Kuwabara once they each started their senior year of high school._

_'Proud of myself,' Kuwabara said, taking on a prideful air. Then he smiled again. 'Can't wait to show sis! Man-oh-man…she's gonna flip!' Yusuke gave the paper back as Keiko approached them. He gave her a quick smooch._

_'What's all the commotion?' she asked. Kuwabara smiled again, showing her the paper. She studied it, her face serious. Then her whole demeanor brightened and she jumped up to hug Kuwabara._

_'Omedetou!!' she exclaimed._

_'Yeah!' Kuwabara laughed. Kurama smiled at them all._

_'I hope this isn't too last minute, but I'd love to treat you all to something sweet. Just as a…oh, I don't know… My way of saying I'm proud of each of you." Keiko let Kuwabara go and flung her arms around Kurama. Startled, Kurama stepped back a little to balance himself._

_'That's so nice of you!' she said. 'Isn't it Yusuke?'_

_'I'd prefer a burger, myself,' Yusuke said. Keiko turned to him and frowned._

_'Can't you just be happy with what's been offered to you?' she asked. Yusuke scratched his head._

_'Well yeah, but… Kurama…you don't mind, do you?"_

_'Not at all,' Kurama said._

"Shuuichi…" Kurama popped open his eyes, noticing that he was being shaken.

"Y-yes…?" he murmured.

"You gonna be busy after school?" It was the girl that sat next to him.

"After school?" he asked, as if he wasn't quite sure what that was. "Yeah…I'll be busy. I'm sorry."

"It's cool," the girl said. "A bunch of us were going to head over to the bowling alley. One more time around, for memory's sake, you know?" Kurama nodded, but wasn't necessarily interested. He smiled.

"I hope you have fun," he said. He looked down to his folder and began daydreaming before he could even get comfortable.

'Now what are you doing?' It was Hiei and he didn't sound pleased.

'Would you stop criticizing me today?' Kurama asked. Another memory. This one was of last week.

_'Don't you ever want to go back?' Hiei asked._

_'Back…where?' Kurama asked. Hiei shook his head._

_'Nevermind.' Kurama stood up and dusted his hands._

_'What's on your mind lately?' he asked. Hiei shrugged._

_'Nothing,' he said. Kurama bent down, grabbed his shears and snipped a flower off of its stem. He handed it to Hiei._

_'Here.' Hiei eyed him suspiciously._

_'What's that for?' Kurama looked down at it._

_'You're going back to the makai, aren't you?' he asked. 'Could you plant this for me when you get there?' Hiei took the flower._

_'Why?'_

_'I just need you to.' Hiei frowned at the flower._

_'Well, where?' he asked._

_'Anywhere you please,' Kurama said. Hiei spun the flower by moving his fingers along the stem._

_'Fine.'_

_'When will you return?' Kurama asked._

_'Soon enough,' Hiei said. He turned and left. Kurama went back to his gardening._

Kurama didn't bother to fully wake up this time. His head lowered slowly, resting on his arms.

Many scenes flashed through Kurama's mind. He watched each one, many of his experiences at the Dark Tournament, the Makai Tournament, his experiences with the mysterious seven, his childhood and schooling years. But the final image he saw before he was fully asleep was that of the twirling rose in Hiei's hand.

Most of the class was surprised to hear the snoring that erupted from the front corner of the room. Shuuichi, of all people. The tired kitsune, who wouldn't be caught dead sleeping in class, was doing just that. The room was quiet at first, but slowly began to stir with the giggles and murmurs of almost graduated teens.

When the bell sounded 25 minutes later, Kurama's eyes flashed open. Many of his classmates were already at the door and began to pile out. Kurama yawned discreetly and gathered his things together. He didn't have to bring anything to school that day, but for the sake of convenience, he brought along a notebook and folder. Once he managed to get to his locker, he realized that the trip was unnecessary. It had been empty since the previous week. Kurama gave the abandoned metal box a short smile and walked away.

Outside the building, many students were crowded around with their yearbooks giving and receiving signatures. Kurama looked down at his bag. His yearbook was inside. He looked at everyone around. He didn't feel rushed for some reason. Any other day, he'd be halfway home by then, but that day just seemed right for leisure.

Kurama didn't know many of the people in his class, but many of them wanted to sign his yearbook, and for him to sign theirs. Kurama didn't mind, but wound up putting almost the same message in each book: their name, that he had fun in whatever class they shared, and that he hoped they'd have a good life. For those that he knew, he wrote lengthier messages. His cheeks hurt by the time he left campus, the result of smiling at lot more than usual.

His walk home was a long one. He found himself going through the streets and through the park, even through the "forest" he often caught up with Hiei in, before he arrived home. Shiori was home entertaining, and so Kurama quickly snuck up to his room to stay out of her way.

He sat his bag on his desk and himself on his bed. He laid out and faced the window. He looked out of it. The day was beautiful; Kurama expected nothing less of the day. But, deep inside, Kurama expected something else. He knew that Hiei had done him his favor of planting the flower; he didn't have to ask Hiei when Hiei returned. Every stage in Kurama's life had been, or was about to be, completed successfully. Kurama's real test would come that evening. He closed his eyes and again began to daydream.

_Hiei squatted in front of a brown, wilted plant that had sat in the corner of Kurama's room for months. Hiei studied it hard before turning to Kurama._

_'What's the deal with this?' he asked. Kurama lifted his head and looked over to him from the bed._

_'With what?' he asked exhaustedly. Hiei continued to stare at the plant._

_'With this plant.'_

_'What about it?' Kurama asked, coming from the bed. He kneeled next to Hiei._

_'Well…fix it.' Kurama shook his head. Hiei looked confused. 'You mean to tell me that you can control plants, but you can't keep them from dying?'_

_'I could definitely save this plant, Hiei. But I won't. It's not my place.'_

_'Don't you like plants, though?'_

_'Dearly.'_

_'So save it. What's the problem?'_

_'It's not in this particular plant's plan, Hiei. It would not be right for me to interfere.' Hiei's expression was quizzical, but he didn't ask any questions. Kurama smiled at the plant, running his hands along its dying leaves. Hiei stood, walked over to the bed and sat down on the foot of it._

_'I don't think I'll ever understand you.' Kurama smiled, though inside he felt a little down._

_'I'm really not that difficult.' Hiei smirked._

_'You're a puzzle. A big puzzle. I don't think you understand yourself half the time.'_

_'You know, Hiei,' Kurama said after a little while of silence. 'I think you're right.'_

There was a knock at the door. Kurama turned his head towards it, watching as it opened.

"Oh…Shuuichi…" Shiori said quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. When I didn't hear an answer, I thought you were still out." Kurama sat up.

"Oh…?" he said. "Well, what did you want?" She shook her head, closing the door behind her.

"Sometimes…I…just like to come in here and sit and reminisce." She sat down at his desk. "You're 18 now, you know? You're about to start college…and…start your life." Shiori's face saddened. Kurama leaned towards her. "I'm just…getting a little nervous."

"Don't be sad mother," Kurama coaxed. "I'm not gone yet."

"I can't imagine living here alone," she said. She closed her eyes. "It was just yesterday, Shuuichi, that I brought you home from the hospital." Kurama smiled at her. "You were so tiny and fragile, yet…I could see that…you had the spirit of life in you. So bright and beautiful." She looked at Kurama, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, mother, don't," he said, reaching over to hug her. "You're going to make me cry."

"I'll never have another child, Shuuichi," she said. "I will always love you." Kurama's expression fell. He looked over to her, still holding on to her.

"There's…something I need to tell you…" he whispered. He meant to save it for after graduation, perhaps even the day he moved out of her home. But… "Hearing you say that… I have the confidence that everything will be okay." Shiori pulled away very slowly.

"Well…what is it, Shuuichi?" she asked. She looked nervous, but Kurama expected her to be. He moved away from her a little and sat down fully on the bed.

"It's something about me," Kurama said. "Lately, I've been having a lot of thoughts and I've been reminiscing a lot, especially about my childhood."

"Oh?" Shiori said. She smiled. "That's…a good thing, right?" Kurama nodded.

"Yes." It was his turn to get nervous. He wasn't as confident as he hoped to be. "Mother…?"

"Yes, dear…?"

"I'm…I'm not exactly who you think I am…" Shiori gave a slight shake of the head, her eyes flinching in confusion.

"Yes, you are…" she said quickly. "You're Shuuichi…you're my son." Kurama looked down and shook his head. He took a moment to regulate his breathing, but it was labored and he couldn't help that.

"This may seem entirely unbelievable…" he said, his voice tight. "But…I'm a demon." Shiori looked confused. She paused a moment, then leaned forward and touched her hand to Kurama's forehead.

"Are you…feeling alright?" Kurama took her hand in his own.

"I'm just fine," he said.

"A…demon…?" she asked. "What do you mean by that…?"

"I want you to try to understand…" Kurama said. "Yes…I'm a demon. I'm a spirit fox….known as Youko Kurama."

"Kurama…? That's what all your friends call you… Kurama…" She trailed off, her eyes falling to the floor.

"That's why," Kurama explained.

"Well, why would they know before me that you're a…_demon_…?"

"It was just the way we met," Kurama said.

"A demon?" Shiori asked. There was something peculiar about the way she said that word.

"Yes."

"Like…in a gang…or a…cult?" Kurama shook his head. Shiori lowered her eyebrows.

"I mean I'm an actual demon," Kurama said. "You…know what demons are, don't you?"

"Like a monster?" Shiori asked. "Shuuichi…how...?"

"Demons exist just as humans do," Kurama explained. "They have their world just as you have yours."

"Oh." Shiori looked down again. "Are they…dangerous?" Great, they were making progress. She was making an effort to understand.

"Yes," Kurama admitted. "Very dangerous. Especially to humans."

"But _you're_ one."

"I've become more civilized since I met you," Kurama said. "Mother…" Kurama took Shiori's other hand and squeezed it. "Are you…alright with this?" Shiori looked up at him. She nodded slowly.

"Of course I am." Kurama didn't know how to perceive it, what she'd just said.

"I understand if it'll take time to get used to, if you're willing to…" Shiori nodded.

"Of course…" Kurama smiled.

"Mother…you…don't know how happy you've made me." Kurama hugged her. "I just…feel so guilty that I've taken your son from you." Shiori pulled away.

"What?" she asked.

"Your son…" Kurama said. "When I first arrived here, I needed a body to utilize, one that could accept a foreign soul to enter. I…I chose your son…while he was still in your womb."

"But…I don't understand. That would just make…you my son. I still gave birth to you. This is still my son's body." Kurama nodded. "You'll always be my son. Always." She said that firmly, her eyes serious. It was almost as if she was ordering Kurama to believe it himself. Kurama wanted to cry, but he urged himself not to.

"Would you like to see my form?" he asked her. Shiori sat back on the chair, seeming to loosen up a little. He didn't notice how tense she was until she did that.

"Your form?" she asked.

"Yes," Kurama said. "My demon form."

"Is it…going to be scary?" she asked. "Big teeth…and warty skin." Kurama shook his head.

"No. My demon presence is one similar to humans."

"I see," Shiori said. She nodded with slight hesitance. "If…you'd like to show me, then yes, I want to see it." Kurama stood up and went to the middle of his floor. Shiori waited anxiously as Kurama transformed for her. She watched as he became taller and as he grew his long, straight silver hair. She watched as his features became even more graceful, and as his nails grew and as his clothes changed.

Once finished, Kurama opened his eyes. Somehow, through the cold glare he gave her, she could still see the warm, honest gaze of her son. She smiled at him.

"I specialize in plants, which would explain the interest your son has taken," Youko said. "I'm a spirit fox, and I am about 1000 years old in human years."

"One…thousand?" Shiori asked. "All…that I see in your eyes…" Youko nodded.

"Yes."

"Kurama?" Both Youko and Shiori turned to the open window where Hiei squatted in balance. He looked confused. Shiori stood up.

"You…" she said, "are…you a demon as well?" Hiei looked surprised.

"Kurama…?" he asked.

"I've just told her about me," Youko explained. Hiei nodded.

"Yeah," Hiei said. "I'm a demon. You didn't think I was _human_, did you?" Shiori thought for a moment.

"Are all of your friends like that?" she asked.

"Just us," Youko said, motioning for Hiei not so say anything. Hiei looked about ready to list who was and who wasn't. Youko wondered who he had in mind. Shiori nodded and sat back down.

"I see," she said. She looked at Youko. "Do you…think you can change back to Shuuichi now?" Youko nodded. Transforming back to Shuuichi was easier. Hiei came fully into the room.

"So you're okay with me?" Kurama asked. "Even knowing who I am?" Shiori nodded.

"Of course," she said. "I…just never knew that…demons…" Hiei leaned against the wall and folded his arms. Shiori looked at him. "What…does _your_ demon form look like…?" she asked. Hiei raised an eyebrow. Kurama quickly interfered.

"Um, Hiei's pretty much a demon anyway you slice it," he said.

"What?" Hiei asked. "Why do you get to show off and not me?"

"Because your full form might be a little…alarming."

"Might as well show her what most demons look like. We're not all _youko_s, you know?" Shiori looked at Hiei.

"One step at a time," Kurama said. Hiei shrugged.

"So…demons don't live on earth?" Shiori asked.

"You could say that," Hiei said.

"Though it's not like it's on another planet," Kurama said. "It's more like…like…another realm." Shiori nervously picked at her clothes.

"Sounds like the stories I used to read you," she said. Kurama nodded.

"I know it seems incredible, but it's very real."

"Could I go there?" Shiori asked.

"Why?" Hiei asked quickly.

"Just to see…where you live…" Shiori explained.

"It's not a good idea," Kurama said. "It's not a good idea for humans to go to demon world."

"But…if you're here, then…doesn't that mean that other demons are here as well, in the human world?"

"Did you tell her about Yusuke?" Hiei asked. Kurama shook his head.

"No." He turned to Shiori. "Yusuke is…well, I know this may seem even more unbelievable, but Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and I are spirit detectives. We see to it that the demons that are here in the human world don't harm humans." Shiori made a face.

"Oh."

"I know that this is a lot all at once," Kurama said. "But I just…you have to know." She nodded.

"I know," she said. "I understand." Hiei came off the wall and walked over to her.

"This isn't something you can go running your mouth about."

"Hiei," Kurama scolded. "Do you think you can be a little nicer, please?" Hiei gave him a look.

"Just don't tell anybody that you know doesn't know in front of people you know don't know what you know they're not supposed to know."

"Okay…" Shiori said, thinking she understood. She stood and went over to Kurama. "I'm okay with all this, Shuuichi, really," she said. "It'll just take some time."

"If you need to talk to someone, Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Shizuru and Botan all know and will be happy to help you out." Shiori nodded.

"Okay," she said again. "Well, it's getting late…" Kurama nodded. "I'm…going to start dinner now."

"Do you need some help?" Shiori shook her head.

"I can handle it," she said. She rose on her toes and kissed her son on the cheek. "See you soon, Shuuichi."

"Yes…" Kurama watched his mother leave the room. "She's so confused," he said. Hiei shrugged, walking over to him.

"It'll pass," he said. "Looks like you've found a good one. She could have gone nuts, you know?" Kurama sat down on his bed again.

"Yeah…" he said.

"What's the matter?" Hiei asked. "You know she'll get over it. It's not like it's easy believing in demons."

"That's not it," Kurama said. "There's something else I need to discuss."

"Well, go tell her." Kurama shook his head.

"I need you to know first, because then I'll know whether or not it's necessary to tell her." Hiei folded his arms.

"What…like advice?" he asked.

"No…" Hiei came forward. "Not quite."

"Well, what, then?"

"It's something very personal," he said. "It…it involves you and me."

"Uh-huh."

"Are…you attracted to me?" Kurama inquired, not sure why he wanted to ask that question first. Hiei's demeanor didn't change much. He lifted his head as if in question, then returned his gaze to Kurama.

"Sometimes. Why?" Kurama looked down and nodded.

"Oh…" he said. "I see."

"See what?" Hiei asked.

"How you feel about me."

"You only asked one question."

"I know. The answer you gave was enough." Hiei looked a little confused.

"Well, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"What did you get from my answer? Tell me." Kurama looked towards the window.

"Knowing you and your nature…I…I won't press the matter further."

"Just ask something else," Hiei said.

"There's nothing else to ask."

"What if I had said yes?" Hiei asked. "What then?"

"Then there would have been more to it. But you didn't say yes. You said sometimes."

"That's not enough for you or something?" Kurama looked at him blankly.

"No," he said. "Not nearly." Hiei made an odd movement, one Kurama perceived as a flinch. "Why does that alarm you?" Kurama asked. "You…"

"I thought you said you wouldn't press the matter," Hiei said quickly. He went over to the window.

"You're not going to leave, are you?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know." Kurama inched towards him. If he left, there was no telling when he would come back. Kurama didn't want for him to leave, so he recanted his earlier refusal.

"If you want to talk, Hiei, then we will," he urged.

"No. I should just go."

"Why are you upset?" Kurama asked. Hiei shrugged.

"Damned if I know." Kurama stood and went over to him.

"I'm sorry…if I hurt your feelings somehow."

"Whatever…" Hiei said, looking away.

"Really…I am…"

"I don't need your apologies," Hiei said, moving away from Kurama. "I'm leaving." Kurama nodded, accepting defeat.

"Okay…" he said quietly. "When will you be back?"

"You're always so confident in that, Kurama," Hiei said. He sounded bitter.

"You always come back." Hiei's expression went blank suddenly. Kurama leaned towards him. Hiei chuckled, the sound one Kurama never wanted to hear directed towards him.

"You ever wanted to know what it felt like to be _wrong_, Kurama?" Kurama's eyebrows lowered.

"Hi—Hiei…?" Hiei fled quickly from the window. Kurama stared out after him. There was a slight rustle of the leaves in the trees, and then silence. It was beginning to get dark; Kurama wouldn't be able to catch up with him without the help of sunlight. Solemnly, he turned and left the room. He sought out his mother in the kitchen.

"Hey, Shuuichi," Shiori greeted, giving him a smile. He had just told her that he was a demon and had showed her Youko. How could she be smiling so brightly? "What's the matter…?" Kurama shook his head. He sat down at the table. "You know…that Hiei's quite a character."

"Yes…" Kurama said distantly. He watched her as she moved away from the counter to the stove to dump some chopped vegetables into the pot from her wooden cutting board.

"I've always wondered about you and him," she said. "I guess now I know, huh?"

"Mother…are you sure you're alright with all of this?" Kurama asked. Shiori covered the pot with its top and turned the heat down. She went over to the table and sat down. There was nothing hidden in her eyes. As always, she was showing him everything there was to know.

"Of course I am. You don't believe me?"

"It's just…a lot to take."

"You didn't expect me to believe you…is that it?" Kurama nodded. "But I do. You showed me and everything."

"You're not angry, or scared or…regretful?"

"What on earth could I possibly be regretting right now?" Kurama didn't know for sure. He looked away.

"I don't know," he admitted. Shiori went over to him and gave him a hug.

"I love you, Shuuichi… I always will, no matter who you are or what you can turn into. You will always be mine, and I will always be here for you."

"Even if…I went back?" Kurama asked. "Even if I returned to the _makai_?"

'The…_makai_?"

"The demon world." Shiori looked down.

"I don't understand…" she said. "All this…was just to tell me that…you wanted to leave me?" Now there was fear in her voice and eyes. Kurama shook his head adamantly to reassure her.

"No, mother. I don't want to leave. It's just that…if I did…would you hate me?"

"I could never hate you, Shuuichi. Never." Shiori hugged him again.

"What if I told you that I was in love with Hiei?"

"What if you told me that you wanted to be a girl? What if you told me that in twenty four hours, you'd turn into a fish? What if you wanted to run off and join the circus? You know what, then, Shuuichi? I'd take you out tomorrow shopping for dresses and skirts. I'd run right out and buy you the best fish tank I can afford. I'd get on the phone right this instant and pay your way through clown school. I don't care, Shuuichi. A mother's love for her child is strong. I love you more than that. I would never turn my back on you." Kurama flung his arms around her, nearly knocking her over.  
"I love you, mother," he gasped. "I love you so much."

"And I love you, too," she said. "I love Shuuichi and I love the demon that lives inside of him."

"Thank you…" Shiori let him go and looked him in the eye.

"Why did you feel that you had to ask, Shuuichi?" she asked. "You know I love you."

"It's just that…I was so afraid…" he said, sniffling a little. "That you wouldn't accept it."

"That you and Hiei are together?" Kurama shook his head.

"We aren't," he said. "And I don't think he'll be coming by anymore, either."

"Does he know that you love him?"

"I think that's why he left."

"Because he's afraid?" Shiori asked. She went over to the stove, lifted the pot lid and stirred her food. Kurama thought about it.

"He was angry. I tried to tell him…I asked him if he was attracted to me and he said sometimes. And…I felt bed."

"Why?" Shiori asked.

"Because he doesn't love me."

"Well, how do you know? Just because he said that doesn't mean the feelings aren't there. He's probably just shy. Where is he now?"

"I don't know. He didn't say where he was going."

"He probably went home, then, Shuuichi. You know where he lives, don't you? You should go get him and bring him home. Ask him if he'd liked to stay for dinner."

"He really seemed upset."

"Why? What went wrong?"

"I think I might have angered him. Truthfully, I'm a little afraid to approach him." Shiori's expression was thoughtful for a few moments, then she nodded as if affirming something with herself.

"It might help to wait a few days, if that's the case," she said. "Who knows? He might come back by then." Kurama wished that that was true. He wished Hiei would have stayed with him instead of taking off. But Hiei seemed so unhappy… There wasn't much for Kurama to hope for based on that.

"I feel so exhausted…" Kurama said.

"You just need some rest, Shuuichi, and a belly full of stew." Kurama smiled as he looked up at her.

"Thank you," he said.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! Part two is coming soon! 

J3


End file.
